happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:HarmonTower805/HTF Battle - Episode 10: Sugar and Spice, But Lysol ain't Nice!!!
HTF BATTLE Episode 10: Sugar and Spice, but Lysol ain't nice (Episode 9 is out, before reading this, a Read episode 9 if you haven't seen it) Flippy: Why do so many people hate me?! I'm nice, and friendly,..........and cute �� Petunia: How's the little beast doing? Flippy: BEAST!? I'm not a beast, I happen to be very.......! Petunia: (Sprays Lysol in his eyes) Shush your face, Nobody Likes you Flippy: Petunia!! Stop, Your making my eyes bleed!! Petunia: This will teach you to not be such an (Beep) to everyone (Sprays Lysol in his eyes numerous times causing Flippy's eyes to swell up and gush out blood) Flippy: (Wailing in Pain) Flaky: Leave him alone, Petunia!! Petunia: What did you say, you little (BEEP) Flaky: I said, LEAVE HIM ALONE!! Petunia: This beast needs to be tamed, or else he will kill us all (Takes out Windex and Forces the Liquid down Flippy's Throat) Flaky: Petunia, Stop, YOU'LL KILL HIM!!! �� (Flaky goes over and Grabs the Lysol and Windex from Petunia and Throw them Behind her, accidentally hitting passed out S.E.W on the Head, waking him up) S.E.W: Hey, Where am I? Cuddles: HOST!! Your back, Come on, Splendid took over your job for a while. S.E.W: Who's a host Cuddles: Speedy, What's wrong? �� S.E.W: Who's Speedy Cuddles: Uh oh �� (AT THE CHALLENGE AREA) Splendid: Ok, Everyone, It's time for the........ Cuddles: SPLENDID!!!!! COME HERE!!!!! ITS AN EMERGENCY!!!!! Splendid: WHAT IS IT CUDDLES?! Cuddles: S.E.W just woke up, but he can't remember ANYTHING!! Splendid: He probably has askermania Russell: I think you mean, AMNESIA Splendid: Whatever, We need to find away to get him back to normal....FAST!! (MEANWHILE WITH FLIPPY, PETUNIA, AND FLAKY) Petunia: You need to mind your own business, YOU (BEEP) RED (BEEP) PIN CUSHION Flaky: You need to stop cussing and CALM DOWN you blue idiot Petunia: Ha, Make me Flaky: (Takes out Lemon Juice and Tosses it into Petunias Eyes) Here, have a dose of this Petunia: ARRRRGGGHHHH (BEEP) (BEEP) (BEEEEEEPPPPP)!!!!!!!!! Flaky: (Takes out Duck tape and Seals Petunias Mouth Shut) AND STOP CUSSING!!! Come on Flippy, let's get out of here!! (AT S.E.W MANSION) S.E.W: This is a lovely home, who's home is it? Lifty: It's YOUR house!! S.E.W: I never knew that? Lifty: This is getting out of control, we should try to do something, by the way, has anyone noticed that huge bump on the side of his head Mole: (Does Hitting Motions on a Lamp) Lifty: That's it, he must of had a hard hit to the head, Right? Splendid: That could be True, but with what? S.E.W: What does this door lead too Lifty: NO DON'T!!! (S.E.W Opens the Door revealing hundreds of bottles of Lysol and they fall on him) Lifty: What is with Lysol lately, this is getting out of control Petunia: OMG, YOU RUINED THE LYSOL CABINET!!! Lifty: Lysol Cabinet? Petunia: Yes, this house needed to be tidied up, so I decided to fix up this place Lifty: This is Speed E. Wolf's house, NOT YOURS Petunia: True, but do you know how much of a Messy Guy this is, THIS GUY IS? S.E.W: (Hiding under the Bottles of Lysol thing to himself) Excuse Me? Cuddles: Then, why are his interns tied to that pillar over there? Petunia: You mean those burglars over there, They kept trying to touch things and they were trying to cook things Cuddles: That's because they basically, LIVE HERE, THEY ARE THE MASONS OF THE HOUSE, AND WHY IS EVERYTHING AROUND HERE PINK AND RED, WHY ARE THE CARPETS AND FURNITURE SO GIRLY, WHY IS THIS HOUSE FULL OF LYSOL, IT LOOKS LIKE YOU CHANGED HIS HOUSE INTO A GIRLS HOUSE.....YOUR HOUSE!!!!!! Petunia: Calm Down, Now Excuse me, I have to go buy, some LYSOL Cuddles: LYSOL!!!!! ARRRRGGGGGHHH!!! S.E.W: ENOUGH LYSOL ALREADY!!! Cuddles: Speedy, Your better!! S.E.W: I don't know what you mean, but I have something to say.......PETUNIA, STAY OUT OF MY HOUSE, YOUR LUCKY THAT IM NOT GOING TO DISQUALIFY YOU!!!! Cuddles: Wow, He sure told her!! S.E.W: So what did I miss? Cuddles: Splendid took over as host for a while and Nutty was Eliminated, we were about to start the challenge, but we were worried about you. S.E.W: Usually I would eliminate you 2 because I told you guess not to replace me, but today I'm nice and I'll decide not to. Russell: So who is up for elimination? S.E.W: We didn't have a challenge yet, so let's get to that. Splendid: What about me? S.E.W: You are still in the game Splendid: Thanks �� S.E.W: This episodes Challenge is a Resistance Challenge Cuddles: That doesn't sound safe S.E.W: No, It's not what it seems, it's where you try to stay perfectly still on a platform while trying to resist some temptations that will try to get you down Cuddles: That seems betters �� (5 minutes Later) S.E.W: Now that Everyone is up on the Platforms, let's behind the temptations (FIRST UP, A HUGE BAG OF CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIES) Cuddles: Those Cookies look so good, I wish I could taste them S.E.W: You can if you come down Lifty: Uggh, Why such a tasty torture Russell: What he said, those look to good to be true The Mole: (Falls off the Platform and Splats on the Ground getting impaled by his cane) S.E.W: Well the Mole is out, In just 10 seconds, That's just sad Flaky: That's too Scary, I'm coming down, this is too scary, I could fall down Lifty: Great, I'm the Last Member of my Team Left Toothy: Cuddles, Those Angel wings you one as a prize, you can use them �� Cuddles: That's Right, (Puts them on) Hey, I feel Splendid Splendid: You Called Cuddles: No, but you are off your platform, so your out Splendid: Nuts!! �� S.E.W: 3 are down 9 are left Russell: Yaahhhaarrr, I think I'm going to go through this challenge, BY SITTING!! Pop: Cub, WHATEVER YOU DO, DONT GET SO CLOSE TO THE EDGE, OR LOOK DOWN Cub: (Looks Down) AHHHHH!!! (FALLS DOWN) Pop: Don't worry son, I'm coming!!! (Jumps Down) S.E.W: 7 are left, I think it's time for the 2nd Torture, the Water Balloon Armada Cuddles: UHOH!!! (AN ARMADA OF BALLOONS COME FLYING AND START HITTING THE CONTESTANTS IN NUMEROUS PLACES) Toothy: Cuddles.....by the way.......where is.......Flippy?! Cuddles: He's....Over......There, he.......can't see due to.......Lysol.....so he sits there getting hit by......Numerous Water....Balloons!! Cuddles: Gosh, I.......actually....Feel sorry for.......Him!!! Russell: (Gets in the Canonballs) Agggghhh (Falls off) Lammy: Help, get me off of this platform (Jumps off) Petunia: Bleck, Dirty, (Falls off) Water S.E.W: 4 Remain; Cuddles, Toothy, Lifty, and Flippy, Time for the 3rd Torture - Feathers Toothy: Please no..... I'm very........!! (Robot Arms Tickle The 4 with Feathers) Cuddles: I can't staahahahahahahand it, it's tohohohohohohoo much!! (Cuddles' Angel wings fall off and he plummets down) Toothy: I'll wihehehehehein for you Cuhuhuhuhuhudles Flippy: Don't think about it, Don't think about it (Starts bawling in Laughter) Lifty: I can't tahahahahahahake it anymohohohohre Flippy: Stohohohohohohohop.....Please!! (Flippy and Lifty Both fall off) S.E.W: It looks like you both fell at the same time, we will check to see who fell first, But Toothy since you were the last to stay on, YOU WIN AN IMMUNITY CARD!!! Toothy: Alright S.E.W: Now, After checking the Replay, the Team Losing is . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Team Sneaky Lifty: What this can't be......Why do we always lose!!! �� Petunia: Becuase you guys, SUCK!!! Especially You and Flaky S.E.W: Blah Blah Blah, Anyways, to the Voting Voting Ends: January 8th 2014 Cuddles: S.E.W, I want to say something S.E.W: Yes Cuddles, What is it? Cuddles: S.E.W I understand why you became kinda rude.....It's because (7 minutes of Explaining Later) S.E.W: Well, I guess that Simplifies it, I'm sorry that I was rude to you guys, I just want this show to go well, that's all Toothy: I forgive you, and I bet everyone else does, EXCEPT PETUNIA!!! Petunia: GRRRRRRRR!!!!!! �� S.E.W: No my mansion just needs a TOTAL MAKEOVER!!! Category:Blog posts